una foto
by marururu
Summary: Cuando una foto guarda muchos recuerdos felices, cuando te recuerda de donde partieron y a donde están. Una foto que trae mucha felicidad. [jeanmarco]


Esto de cambiarse de casa en serio había sido lo mejor que les había pasado, pero a la misma vez lo más estresante. Su departamento en el centro de la ciudad se había hecho ya demasiado pequeño para su pequeña y linda familia, valga la redundancia. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas color café con cintas de embalajes, cajas de plástico y solo lo necesario para vivir estos últimos dos días: la mesa con dos sillas iguales y una distinta, platos hondos, tazas, servicios... todo tres; excepto una cosa: solo un colchón de 2 plazas en la que ahora dormirían por solo una noche más.

Mientras se secaba las manos luego de terminar de preparar una carne para el último almuerzo que compartirían en esta casa, Jean se dirigió a la pieza para ver lo que estaba haciendo su hija. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la niña estaba revisando algunas de las fotos que tenían aún en el closet.

-¡Papá! -exclamó la niña al ver a su papá parado en la puerta- ¡justo te quería preguntar por esta foto!

Al terminar la frase la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrándole la foto a Jean, acercándosela para que pudiera apreciarla de mejor manera. Jean al no poder ver bien desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a su hija tomando la foto en sus manos.

"Quizá que foto vio… no creo que Marco haya dejado una suelta por ahí de la que tengamos que dar explicaciones más tarde", pensó Jean tapándose la boca para ocultar su mueca.

Vio la foto y recordó cuánto le encantaba esa foto, sin dudas era una de sus favoritas. No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia mientras sentía como una cálida y agradable sensación le llenaba el pecho para luego envolver cada una de sus extremidades en algo que parecía ser infinita felicidad y amor. La foto no era nada más que una selfie tomada por Marco en uno de los primeros viajes a la playa que realizaron juntos; en ella Jean se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la fotografía, mientras que Marco posaba al lado derecho de ésta tratando de besar la mejilla de Jean. En serio que amaba esta foto. Recordaba que Marco sacó esa foto luego de que los dos se tiraran a la arena a reírse cuando el atardecer estaba en pleno desarrollo; luego de eso, él se había puesto de boca en la arena para poder tomar una postal del espectáculo que el cielo estaba brindando en ese momento, dando paso desde el celeste claro a un amarillo con tonos anaranjados con nubes a lo largo de la línea del horizonte. Siempre le había gustado ver las puestas de sol y estaba concentrado en eso cuando de un momento a otro sintió un peso sobre él.

-Saca más fotos, mira que el atardecer está muy bello -era Marco, quien estaba ahora sentado sobre su espalda, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Jean.

-En eso estoy, ¿acaso no se nota? -le dijo el pelicastaño en un tono de broma a lo que Marco solo lo miró y le pegó suavemente en la cabeza.

-Sí lo sé.

En ese momento sintió como Marco dejaba caer aún más su peso y vio cómo su, en aquel entonces, amigo sacaba su celular y abría la cámara frontal.

-Tomémonos una foto -dijo Marco sonriendo, a lo que Jean iba a pararse, cosa que el joven de 23 años de pecas impidió-. Pero así no más, como estamos -a lo que Marco sonrió.

Jean no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido, el cual solo empeoró al verse a ellos mismos en la pantalla del celular del joven de pecas. Se veían... lindos, y eso le gustaba, aunque hace unos meses no podría haberlo admitido. Marco se veía bañado en la luz del atardecer, su pelo negro brillaba con fuerza y sus pecas se notaban aún más debido al sol. Él por otro lado estaba con su pelo castaño y sus ojos café… hacían un contraste bastante interesante, aunque claro, Marco se veía muy bien a su lado. "Muy bien de hecho", pensó en el presente con la foto en sus manos.

En ese momento podía escuchar como Reiner y Connie, quienes estaban atrás de ellos se reían y murmuraban cosas para molestarlos. En realidad, todos sabían que entre ellos había algo... menos ellos. Jean por un tiempo pensó que sus tomadas de mano, sus abrazos, miradas y hasta caricias eran algo normal, hasta casi algo que hacen todos los amigos, pero no, y fue Connie quien le abrió los ojos en la mitad de una conversación en una de las plazas que frecuentaban para juntarse, ante lo cual unas semanas después se vio obligado y en la necesidad de admitirle a su mejor amigo este nuevo sentimiento por el chico de pecas. Connie solo pudo alegrarse de que su amigo al fin superara su eterno crush con Mikasa después de tantos años.

-Ya era hora, y me gusta verte feliz, así como estás ahora -le había dicho Connie dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, ante lo cual Jean solo pudo sonreír.

-Igual solo somos amigos, nada más, que no se te olvide -a lo cual Jean lo miro con cara que mostraba cierta tristeza.

-Creo que ustedes dos son los únicos que piensan eso -sentenció Connie antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo responder una llamada de Sasha, su novia.

Recordó que al salir de sus pensamientos se había dado cuenta de que Marco ya había sacado una foto. Se veía fatal, así que le dijo que sacara otra, y otra, y al final sacaron muchas más. En unas salían solo mirando a la cámara, en otras riéndose por una tontera que Marco había dicho, hasta que llegó la que en el presente Jean sostenía en sus manos. En ella Marco hacía como que le daba un beso a Jean en la mejilla, a lo que Jean solo sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos. Creía que aún podía sentir como su corazón latió en ese momento… era increíble pensar que aún después de tanto tiempo su corazón aún latiera de la misma forma por el hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón.

-¿Cuándo se tomaron esa foto con mi papi? -preguntó Sophie a lo que Jean se sentó junto a ella viendo fotos de aquel viaje a la playa.

-A ver... deja pensar -a lo que Jean puso una mano en su cara como fingiendo pensar detenidamente-, han de ser uno años quizá.

-¡Tanto tiempo! -exclamó la pequeña a lo que Jean asintió.

-Tú aún ni nacías -a lo que Jean solo sonrió.

La pequeña Sophie cumpliría 7 años dentro de un mes y no podía creer cuánto había pasado desde esa foto, y todos los momentos que habían pasado junto a su amante. Era increíble todo lo que se habían demorado en confesar sus sentimientos, siendo que eran obvios, aunque a veces, muchas veces, pensaba que ambos lo sabían, pero debido a heridas que ambos llevaban en su corazón tenían miedo de admitir. El miedo a volver a amar y a entregarse era real por parte de Marco, y por eso muchas veces declaraba que no quería ninguna relación seria porque temía no poder entregarse al 100% como la otra persona lo requería. En el caso de Jean era el miedo a no ser correspondido nuevamente; su vida amorosa estaba plagada de fracasos y por ello también era bastante escasa y su gusto por Mikasa era bastante conocido, así que cuando la pelinegra empezó a salir con Eren el corazón de Jean había sufrido en demasía, hasta que, finalmente, un día fue suficiente y sus sentimientos se vieron en la necesidad de salir a flote, y desde ese día no se habían separado jamás.

Muchas veces Jean miraba a otras parejas en el pasado y se preguntaba cómo no se aburrían de estar con una misma persona por años y años, de como nunca se cansaban de la presencia de alguien más... hasta que llegó Marco y todo cobró sentido. En un inicio eran solo amigos, luego pasaron a ser muy buenos amigos que compartían los mismos gustos en películas, videojuegos, libros y series, aunque no así en la música ya que Marco gozaba de la música ochentera y de bandas y cantantes más clásicos, mientras que a Jean le gustaba desde una buena cumbia mientras salía de fiesta (aunque no lo hacía tan seguido en realidad), pasando por reggaeton a veces, hasta el rock y el pop. Así, de un momento a otro sus conversaciones pasaron a durar de minutos a horas, de mandar simples mensajes a audios, y cuando no se hablaban Jean podía sentir cuánto echaba de menos a Marco a cada minuto. Tanto así que de hecho a momentos pensaba en serio que algún día se volvería loco tanto pensarlo, e incluso hablar tanto de él con sus demás amigos y hasta con su familia.

Loco era una palabra peligrosa, y temía estar volviéndose loco por Marco.

Lo que no sabía es que Marco también se volvía loco por él y hablaba del pelicastaño la misma cantidad de veces que él lo hacía, y hasta lo pensaba las mismas veces que Jean.

Lo que más le causaba risa era cuando ambos pensaban lo mismo y se completaban las frases.

Lo que más le causaba ternura era la forma en que Marco lo miraba antes de irse a trabajar, en las noches, en las mañanas, cuando cocinaban y cuando veían películas.

Lo que más esperaba al final del día era un abrazo de Marco.

Lo que más echaba de menos era la juventud que ambos vivieron.

Lo que más anhelada era pasar muchos más años junto a Marco.

Y, lejos, lo que más amaba era a Marco, a su amante, su pareja y compañero, su pelo negro, sus pecas, su personalidad, su bondad, su buen humor, su risa, sus ojos, todo... y ahora, y hace 7 años, su pequeña familia y su pequeño hogar.

De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos al notar que Sophie había salido de la pieza corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento.

Escuchó como su hija gritaba "papá" con mucha emoción y sonrió, sonrió mucho. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, no podía describirlo. Era muy feliz en realidad. Oyó como su hija le decía a Marco lo que habían estado haciendo justo antes de que llegara para conducirlo de mano a la pieza.

-Hola -saludó Jean a Marco antes de pararse y besarlo rápidamente en los labios.

-Hola, ¿qué haces?

-¿Para qué preguntas si Sophie ya te dijo?

-Oh... ¡qué pesado eres! -dijo Marco haciéndose el ofendido, a lo que después sonrió para besar a Jean en la mejilla.

Jean le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos que siempre estaban helados haciendo que contrastaran de inmediato con su piel que solía estar tibia la mayor parte del tiempo. Hizo que su amor se sentara junto a él, para observarlo mientras el pelinegro se sacaba la corbata y desabrochaba su camisa. El día en el trabajo había sido normal gracias a Dios y no como el anterior que había sido un completo caos. Su hija se sentó en sus piernas haciendo que sus padres revisaran más fotos.

Había varias de la época en las que aún no eran amigos, pero se juntaban con la misma gente, otras tantas de la universidad, y sobre todo del último año en donde se habían hecho inseparables. Obviamente habían más de aquel viaje playa y llegaron nuevamente a la foto que Sophie le había mostrado a Jean en primer lugar.

-Me encanta esta foto, hace tiempo que no la veía -expresó Marco con una sonrisa en la cara. Jean observó cómo su hombre se la quedó mirando pensativo, con melancolía. Lo amaba.

-Lo mismo pensé cuando la vi -le dijo Jean, a lo que Marco levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

-Te quiero -le dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente-. Te amo -le confesó como lo había hecho millones de veces mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también -dijo Jean, mientras giraba y se disponía a apoyarse en el hombro de su amante.

-¿Y a mí? -preguntó la niña con una cara de fingida tristeza.

-Por supuesto que...

-No -le respondió Jean interrumpiendo a Marco, lo cual le valió un golpe de no mayor daño por parte de la menor quien luego abrazó a Marco.

-No tomes en cuenta a tu papá, sabes que es medio antipático -le dijo a Sophie con cara seria para después girar hacia Jean y sonreírle tiernamente.

-Bueno basta de ver fotos y vamos a comer para acostarnos porque mañana se viene un día agotador -dijo Jean mientras se levantaba del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar las cosas para comer.

Al acostarse Jean se quedó mirando nuevamente la fotografía de la tarde y cerró los ojos. Su hija estaba al lado derecho de él esperando que Marco se acostara al otro lado de ella. Una vez que Marco salió del baño levantó la ropa de la cama y se acostó tapándose a él y a sus otras dos personas queridas con apenas una sábana ya que el calor que se hacía sentir en esa época del año no permitía más.

Jean tomó el celular del suelo y les dijo que pusieran su mejor cara porque iba a sacar una foto. Sophie refunfuñó un poco diciendo que no se veía bien, pero Marco le dijo que se veía bien incluso estando enferma, a lo que Sophie solo le hizo caso a su padre y puso su mejor sonrisa. Marco al lado derecho, su hija al medio y él al otro lado. Su familia, su pequeño hogar y lugar en el mundo caían en una foto.

A los pocos momentos en que ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches a su hija, ella se quedó dormida, por lo que Jean le preguntó a Marco si estaba nervioso por el cambio de casa. Este le respondió que un poco, pero que siempre que estaba así de nervioso cosas felices pasaban, como cuando se declaró a Jean, como cuando le dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida juntos y cuando adoptaron a su pequeñita. Jean solo lo miró y rio con una sonrisa seca casi burlándose del hombre de pecas.

-¿Qué? estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo Marco haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo sé, pero aún así es un poco cursi, ¿no lo crees?

-No

-Tú sabes que sí

-Me molestas y tú también te pones todo cursi al tomarnos fotos y hablar de nosotros con otras personas

-¡HEY! ¿Quién te lo dijo? -respondió a la defensiva el pelicastaño

-Connie y Sasha, aparte de Ymir e Historia... Hoy me los encontré mientras esperaba el bus camino a la casa y me contaron todas las cursilerías que les dijiste mientras estabas ebrio

-¡Voy a matar a Connie y a Ymir cuando los vea!

-Shhhh, que Sophita está durmiendo -murmuró Marco tomándole la mano a su pareja.

-Lo siento

-Está bien... Yo también soy cursi al hablar de ti, de ustedes...

Luego de unos momentos en que cada uno estuvo en su mundo decidieron sacarse una última foto por este día con su pequeña durmiendo.

-No puedo creer lo grande que está -le comentó Marco

-Yo tampoco... realmente estamos viejos… dentro de poco te tendré que acompañar con bastón al doctor -comentó Jean seriamente con un claro tono de burla en su voz.

-Lo mismo digo Señor Kirchtein, no te sientas el _forever young_ aquí -a lo que Jean solo río para darse vuelta y mirar a Marco.

-Mejor durmamos, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano -comentó mientras bostezaba el pelicastaño.

-Hmmm

-Pero antes mándame la foto.

Jean le mandó la foto a Marco, apagó el celular y se dispuso a dormir, pero Marco se quedó despierto por un rato más y comparando la foto de la playa y la que se habían tomado ahora y sintió algo cálido en el pecho, una felicidad casi indescriptible.

Quizás no habían crecido desde pequeños como las demás parejas, o su historia no era demasiado apasionante, sin embargo, sabía que él era muy preciado para Jean, y que juntos habían superado muchos momentos difíciles, los que sin duda los llevaron a lugares y a momentos muy felices. Esperaba en el futuro poder complementar este par de fotos con otras más, donde su hija estuviera más grande y ellos más adultos, quizás con más canas y hasta con bastón como dijo Jean -cosa que hizo reír nuevamente al hombre de pecas-. Para procurar ver estas fotos un tiempo más procedió a poner ambas fotos como fondo de pantalla en su celular y lo apagó para dormirse, no sin antes pensar que al llegar a la nueva casa deberían tomarse una foto también. Luego de esto, tomó la mano de Jean y cerró los ojos esperando que el nuevo día los condujera a una nueva y linda etapa en un hogar más grande junto a su pequeña familia.

* * *

Holaaa! Gracias, muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! Espero que les haya gustado este mini oneshot de nuestro hermoso jeanmarco.

Les cuento que hace muuuuuucho rato estaba con ganas de escribir un jeanmarco, y tenía /tengo/ muchas ideas, pero no podía concretarlas en palabras y ahhhh me frustraba, así que cuando se me vino esta idea a la mente me puse a escribir de inmediato y salió esto :3.

Cualquier comentario, muestra de cariño, amor, odio, desagrado o un simple corazoncito harían a mi kokoro muy feliz jajaja 3.

Eso! nos leemos en otra oportunidad y nos vemos! :3

Saludos y amor jeanmarquiano para todes~~


End file.
